A Thousand Years
by earthtobritt
Summary: Luke had loved Angela all his life, and would for the next thousand years. It was high time he showed her. *mature warning, contains smut*.


**There is a warning for this one. It contains graphic, adult concepts. Enjoy.**

* * *

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone,_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

_One step closer_

Breaths mingled as pulses rushed, creating a frantic pitter patter of worries and fears not put into words. The rush of blood filled the ears of lovers' grasping towards their sweet melodies. Hands traced cheeks and outlined the lips, shushing their tormented sighs of feelings too much felt. Shudders coursed through veins accustomed to being untouched, scorching the nerves with feelings of foreign love. "I will love you today, tomorrow, ten years from now… A thousand years go by and you'll still be the one I want." Lips once circled around gasping breaths rounded before hands grasped the backs of necks to fist in hair painted blue: Yielding.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Lips melded together like the two ends of a yin and yang symbol, perfectly made for the other half. Lips soft and hard and so many variations in between pulled out sighs of longing from a place unexplored. Hands first tender touches turned needing, grasping frantically at clothing so much in the way. Mind telling him he needed to slow down, but body saying speed up. His lover made no sound of complaint as hands snaked up her shirt; feeling and searching for the treasure he needed to put the fire out of his mind. Fingers traced the intimate hills of her breasts, causing lips to once again purse in longing. Hands that needed so much to follow the treasure map that was her, they found ways to remove the clothing that inhibited him from finding X marks the spot. Skin as smooth as water shifted through his fingers as he followed the dotted line on the map, his hands turning and twisting, digging for what he knew would be his treasure. Lips once again caught breath as he stared at his treasure in front of him, bare and all for him.

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

Lungs desperately searched for air as he moved to discard his inhibitions, not once looking away from the treasure lying in front of him. Once as bare as she, he moved against her, lips searching to reclaim what was his. Hips bucked against one another, desperately trying to reach for something not yet ready to be obtained. Lips mewled, shouting their need in the quiet soundings. Hands traced more swiftly, caressed a little rougher. Eyes met and screamed promises of love and adoration tinted with longing. "I need you." His eyes traced her lips as she said this, making him shed his last tether holding him down.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Hips pushed into hips, both pleading with one another to yield with promise of pleasure. Cries of discomfort were shushed with comforting hands. Lips swept over salty lines of tears tracked down cheeks tinged with red. Her hands, no matter how small, grasped at the skin on her lover's back, creating crescent moons that rivaled the beauty in the night sky. Breaths held as barriers broke, allowing himself to be fully seethed within his treasure. Bodies shook, one with pain and one with promise to ebb the flow to create something new. Soon, he began to move.

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

His hips moved slow at first, reluctant to inflict any more pain on something so beautiful. As whimpers of discomfort made way into cries of need, his hips picked up speed, smashing into the creamy, smooth skin of her thighs. Head thrown back in abandon, he grasped at the coming tide that was his release, desperately trying to hold off on the ebb of the current going back to the ocean waves. He felt his bride shudder beneath him, pleasure painted on every inch of her skin. Eyes shut tight against the world as she exploded in bright colors, painting his world with its rich hues. No longer able to hold off any longer, he let his tide intermix with hers in the ocean that was their love.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Lungs forced more air into its chambers to make up for lack of air. She took his breath away. Hips pulled away from hips, only for hands to find them and pull them back again, only in a different way. Hands traced cheeks and lips placed kisses of adoration upon blushes. Arms intertwined bodies together, and he rested his chin atop her head. As his breath slowed, he opened his mouth to speak. "I will love you for the rest of our lives and well into forever. I will love you for thousands of years."

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

* * *

**This is the first time I have ever written smut, so of course I had to make it romantic and all. I used the song A Thousand Years by Christina Perry in the italics. I hope you guys enjoyed this. Let me know what you think. xoxo ~Brittany**


End file.
